Elle, don't call me dad
by Frozen Fox14
Summary: Jason Gideon did not want to think of Elle as a daughter, he did not deserve the title of 'dad.' But she is persistent, stubborn or just flat out ignoring his wishes. He just told her off, acting like his usual cold self to her hoping that, that would push her away from him for good.


AN: I don't know how long this fic will be and no there won't be anything more than a father-daughter relationship between Elle and Jason. I think it is really cute. There may be a time skip depending on how I feel. (I.e; from 1x09 to 3x01. Maybe a few moments here and there, either to tie into a case they had or just a scene that I think would be good.)

* * *

I have all the emotions that everyone has, it just appears that I don't.

* * *

"Elle, don't call me dad again." Jason told the younger agent then turned around to give Elle and Spencer privacy again. 'I don't deserve that title.' He added bitterly to himself as he walked to the SUV.

He knew what happened to her father but he didn't really know her father but he was probably a hell of a lot better than he could ever be. Most of the time he liked being called 'dad' because it felt like he actually had a real connection to another person but somehow he always ruined it one way or the other. Elle was always so sweet and she was an amazing agent, a great asset to the team but sometimes whenever she called him 'dad' it really hurt him inside. Was she only saying it to tease him? She called him that for as long as he could remember and he kind of regrets telling her not to call him that but he wanted her not to try to get close because he would probably end up hurting her. Like he did with everyone else that had the horrible luck of crossing paths with the infamous Jason Gideon. After doing some work back at the office he walked into his house, falling onto the couch and closing his eyes trying to get rid of the stress that always built up at work, he enjoyed working with the FBI. Don't worry. But sometimes he felt that he was getting too old to be working like this, he was burning out and he worried that people were seeing that. Then Elle was held hostage by some guy who was suffering from paranoid schizophrenia and held up the train demanding someone to 'take the chip out of his arm' so that the government will 'stop tracking him.'  
It was scary, seeing Elle handcuffed to the seat, unable to do anything she was trained to do, unable to speak because any word could cause the man to put a bullet through her brain. Die in the same manner her father died when she was younger. He really wanted to get on the train and get her out of there quickly but he didn't want to cause trouble then Reid made a plan on going on to confront Bryar. He watched silently as Spencer talked his way through everything, even though he is so young, he is already so skilled. Everything went by far too quickly, which was both good and bad but his young agents were okay and those who were injured were making full recoveries. Such a bad start but such a decent ending.  
Suddenly his phone started ringing, not opening his eyes to look because he did not want to be called back to the office but he couldn't just ignore the call, so he answers and puts the phone to his ear.

"Dad..?" Elle's voice called out from the other end, it was shaky but she still tried keeping her tone light. You couldn't fool this old profiler.

"Elle? What is it?" He sat up instantly, grateful that he didn't toss his truck keys aside like he usually did, Elle may need him or she may want to come over.

"I- well I just couldn't stop thinking about today and couldn't stop thinking of my father." She replied after going silent for five minutes, now her voice broke ever so slightly.  
"Can, can you please come over?"

That's all he needed to hear, getting up and going back to his truck, putting the key in the ignition and starting the engine, he told her that he will be there as soon as he can. Asking her if he would like her to grab something or do anything before heading over but she said no and to get there soon. After hanging up, he drove silently, weaving through traffic carefully and cursing to himself then as he pulled into a parking lot and going off to grab something for her. Sure she said no but he knew that she would need something and food was the only thing he could think of that would probably help in this sort of situation. Buying what he needed to and going back on the road, he made it to her place shortly, the bag of goodies in his hand as he rang the doorbell. Feeling slightly foolish but it was for Elle, who really needed someone right now and for some reason she called Jason Gideon the man who never felt comfortable consoling anyone. The man who spoke harshly and acted like he didn't give a damn about those around him. Waiting for someone as he was about to knock he heard a faint 'come in' so he turned the knob and just walked in, greeted with a room that was trashed, papers and cups all pushed aside so carelessly. Elle was normally a fairly neat person so this was a big shock then he remembered why he was here in the first place, to offer some comfort and support. Jason Gideon was not the person to go to for comfort or support. He could not give either but since it was Elle Greenaway, he wanted to try because well there was something special about her, that's what he keeps telling himself was kneeling on the ground, papers laid out carefully around her, a few pictures in front of her as she stared down at the floor, utterly lost in her thoughts. Not good thoughts, you didn't have to be a profiler to see that. He walked over to her, looking down at the papers, some were about her father and a few were reports from the incident. When did she get those?

"Elle?" He called out to her, trying to bring her back to reality as he bent down, slowly picking up each paper after pushing her favourite drink into her shaking hands. He was angry with himself for letting this happen, he should have reached out to her or spoke to Aaron so that he could help her get the help that she clearly needed.  
"Elle come on snap out of it!"

He didn't know how to speak to someone in this state, well no that was a lie, he knew how to speak to UnSubs in this state, not agents. Agents knew how to handle themselves, they knew how to get help or find someone to help them obtain that help. Was Elle too proud? Stubborn? Scared? She was fine at work when she was talking to everyone, even Aaron didn't sense that anything was wrong. Putting the papers into a neat pile, he stood up again and put them all in a folder that was placed on the table then knelt back down as he put a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze as he repeated 'it's okay,' 'you're okay' to her while she mumbled something to herself over and over. It took ten minutes before he noticed that her gaze was slowly rising then they made eye contact, she blinked a few times when it seemed to dawn on her that she wasn't alone anymore. He watched as she moved slowly, carefully, putting the drink down and turning to face him. Her face was paler than usual as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder. The pain that she tried forgetting must be resurfacing now, he thought to himself as he raised his arms slowly and wrapped them around her very awkwardly rubbing gentle circles in her back. He let her cry her eyes out for as long as she needed.  
Slowly she pulled away, sniffling and wiping her eyes as he let his arms drop. It would have been better if she called someone else because he really didn't know what to do in moments like these. Derek, JJ, Aaron or even Spencer would be a million times better at this than Jason was.

"Thanks Dad- or sorry I mean Gideon. I really needed that." She finally spoke directly to him with a weak smile on her face as she wiped the tears away on her sleeve.

"Elle, seriously..' He sighed but didn't say anything else because was he starting to warm up? No not really but he didn't want to say too much right now because she still needed him.. Maybe..

* * *

Okay so he may be out of character but honestly, it is kind of hard writing Gideon, in my opinion. What do you guys think? Should I continue?


End file.
